1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earth boring equipment and, more particularly, relates to a rotary device or drill bit having a main drill bit body and a counter-reaction member mounted on the side of the drill bit body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,614; 4,790,397; and 4,832,143, each of which issued to Oscar Kaalstad and neil G. Reid, describe drill bits having counter-reaction members mounted on a side of the drill bit bodies. The counter-reaction members are provided to help counteract the radial forces imposed by the ground on the drill bit, which helps prevent the drill bit from wandering from the drilling axis.